closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
QM Productions
Logo descriptions and captures by Eric S. and V of Doom Editions by V of Doom, mr3urious, Bob Fish, and Shadeed A. Kelly Video capture courtesy of Eric S. Background: QM Productions was an independent television production company formed in 1960 by Quinn Martin. All of his series were known for their highly stylized format: a prologue featuring a stern-voice narrator to establish the premise; explicitly announced Acts I, II, III, and IV; and an epilogue, again featuring the narrator. In 1979, a group of investors acquired QM and subsequently sold it to Taft Broadcasting Co., causing QM Productions to cease in 1983. Currently, most of the QM library is held by CBS Corporation, through CBS Television Distribution and Spelling Television Inc. with the exceptions of the following: (The F.B.I. and Banyon are currently owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment and 12 O'Clock High is currently owned by 20th Century Fox Television). 1st Logo (October 3, 1961-October 8, 1983) QM Productions and Selmur Productions (1961)Quinn Martin Productions (1962)Quinn Martin Productions (1963)Quinn Martin Productions (12 O' Clock High)QM Productions (12 O' Clock High, Color) Quinn Martin Productions (1966)QM Productions (The Fugitive, 1966)Quinn Martin Productions (The FBI)Quinn Martin Productions (1967)Quinn Martin Productions (1967)/(2008) Quinn Martin Productions (The Invaders)Quinn Martin Productions (1967)Quinn Martin Productions (1971)Quinn Martin Productions (Cannon)Quinn Martin Productions (1973) Quinn Martin Productions/20th Century-Fox Film Corporation (1971)Quinn Martin Productions (1972)Quinn Martin Productions/Warner Bros. Television (The Streets of San Francisco)QM Productions (Streets of San Francisco, 1973)Quinn Martin Productions (1974) Quinn Martin Productions (1973)Quinn Martin Productions (1977)QM Production (1979)Quinn Martin Productions "QM" -Death Ray 2000- (1981)Quinn Martin Productions (1983) Nickname: "QM" Logo: We see the in-credit logo superimposed on the screen saying: A QM--- PRODUCTION or QM--- PRODUCTIONS "QM" is written in script. Variants: • For co-produced shows, a text of the producer's name is shown below. • Sometimes, an in-credit text was used. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen intact on all shows from the era, such as The Fugitive, The F.B.I., Cannon, Barnaby Jones, The Invaders, and The Streets of San Francisco among other classic shows, as well on some TV movies on Me-TV. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (September 20, 1979-January 16, 1982) Quinn Martin Productions (1980)Quinn Martin Productions (1980, B)Quinn Martin Productions (1981) Nicknames: "QM II", "Angel in Space", "QM Angel", "QM Zoom-Out", "Angel Emblem" Logo: On a starry background, we see a shining medallion consisting of a rainbow-colored Angel inside a circle. Then, the object flies up at the screen and a blue, stylized, and connected "QM" appears in a 3-D zooming out from the bottom of the screen to the center. Then "PRODUCTIONS" appears and with the Taft byline appearing below. The logo shines. Bylines: • 1979-1981: "A TAFT BROADCASTING COMPANY" • 1982: "A DIVISION OF THE TAFT ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" FX/SFX: The emblem shining, "QM PRODUCTIONS" and the Taft byline zooming out. Cheesy Factor: The music, the drawing, and the choppy shining effect of the logo. Music/Sounds: A 70s dramatic synthesized jingle. Availability: Very rare. It's seen on TV movies from the era, such as The Return of Frank Cannon and The Aliens Are Coming among others, as well on early 80s rerun prints of The Streets of San Francisco. This was also used on the 8th and final season of Barnaby Jones. Expect this logo to be cut off or followed by either the CBS Paramount Television or CBS Television Distribution logo on DVDs of those shows or TV movies. Scare Factor: Medium, due to the sudden appearance and the music. Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television Category:National Amusements, Inc.